starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Q
Over the past week since the Zerg announcement, we've had many requests for an EPIC battle screenshot, thus I'm happy to present our 'Psi Onslaught' to the community for this latest ScreenCraft batch. Make sure to make your screenshot requests for our future ScreenCraft batches here: http://www.battle.net/forums/thread.aspx?fn=sc2-general&t=628588&p=1&#post628588 Also, we are always in need of good questions to guide the latest in StarCraft II discussions. Add your questions to our community questions request thread: http://www.battle.net/forums/thread.aspx?fn=sc2-general&t=475993&p=1&#post475993 Chat with Devs: After the Zerg release, I have been asking Dustin what types of changes are being made to the other factions during this process, and one of the most interesting ones that have been added has to do with the Terran Ghost. In order for the Terrans to counter the various new casters that have been introduced to all sides in StarCraft II, the Ghost can now detect units with energy in a 30-yard radius. This passive ability works similarly to the Sensor Tower, revealing their location even within the fog of war. This ability could also no doubt open up some interesting assassination type single player missions as well with the Ghost. ScreenCraft: Psi Onslaught http://www.starcraft2.com/screenshot.xml?s=76 As requested by the community, the Protoss have brought their heavy hitters in this psi onslaught upon a developing Zerg base. In retaliation, the Zerg counter with a ravaging pack of Ultralisks and Zerglings upon the advancing Templar army. While the epic battle begins, the Protoss player cleverly sneaks a group of Stalkers to raid the Zergs economy as well. As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if you are enjoying the batches, especially the new sections like the ScreenCraft section we've added. ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 33: ScreenCraft--- 1. What upgrade type (assuming these are returning) is the Viking using? Vehicle or ship? (Or perhaps infantry?) (TheWarCenter.com) The Viking is built from the Starport again and will use ship armor rather than vehicle armor. 2. What will Zerglings be able to do against new Jackal? (www.starcraftcz.com) Attacking Jackals efficiently with Zerglings will take a bit of micromanagement, making sure that Zerglings are spread out or attacking from different directions. The Jackals hit points have also been reduced from 125 to 75 with a slight increase to their speed. This will make them more vulnerable to Zerglings if you can get them close to surround the Jackals. 3. If a unit is being produced at a Protoss building while it becomes unpowered, does it continue production or pause until re-powered? (Battle.net) Blazur If a Protoss building becomes unpowered, all production including research at that building will pause until re-powered. 4. In lieu of the Nydus Worm, will the Zerg Overlord maintain its "Ventral Sacs" upgrade? Will the Ultralisk have any sort of unit carrying capacity? (starcraft.org) Currently, the Overlord's original Ventral Sacs ability has been taken out. With the introduction of the Nydus Worm, the Zerg will have more than enough mobility to keep their enemies on their toes. On that note, the Ultralisk will not be able to carry units. 5. To what degree will StarCraft II allow for remapping - limited remapping a la Warcraft III, or complete remapping of key bindings? - Excalibur_Z (teamliquid.net) We are planning to support key-mapping for StarCraft II. The extent of the ability for remapping keys is still to be determined. Even in current experimentations, we have found that there are often many issues with conflicting key bindings as there are very few open unmapped keys to be swapped in and out. ---End of Transmission--- Additional Comments Nice :), but will the Nydus Worm carry Ultras? If you say they have enough mobility I assume they must. Also, can the worm be spotted with detectors/intercepted? What kind of hitpoints does the worm have? What does it look like going across to islands (both space and water maps but especially space)? Can it revert to worm for two way transport? (I have also posted the questions in the official ask your questions thread ...) Currently, the Nydus Worm can carry any ground unit from any faction (yes, this includes your teammate's units), including Ultralisks. In regards to the Nydus Worm, I cannot stress enough that this is still work in progress, as this can easily be an overpowered ability. Nonetheless, the Blizzard Devs are working hard to get this balanced, as it is a very fun mechanic to play with. You never know when you'll have a huge Nydus Worm bust out in the middle of your base, spewing hundreds of Zerglings out. Detectors will be able to detect Nydus Worms traveling underground to their destinations. Karune, are those templar in the screenshot channeling psi storm, or are their hands only glowing because the shot was taken right after they cast it? Psi Storm is still instant cast, like the original StarCraft. The glow from their hands are the animations that occur when they cast Psi Storm. The animation can also be seen in my avatar as well. Does the Ghost's new ability affect units with abilities that do not use energy but have a cooldown (ex: Stalker with Blink)? Currently, the Ghost's new ability only applies to units with energy. Karune, why is the psi storm so close to the ground? Also the graphics for it seem to be way to bright and concentrated, I really must voice out at the current look of it. It needs to be more like the original storm: Above units and a bit less concentrated graphic wise. With 3d graphics I'm sure you guys can do better than the current one. The Psi Storm's visual is one of those special effects in which a screenshot will never do it full justice, as it looks infinitely better as an animation rather than in a screenshot. what is this? http://xs125.xs.to/xs125/08134/ss76-hires870.jpg it's near the evolution chamber. That is the Nest, which is the prerequisite building that allows Zerg players to build Roaches.Karune. 2008-03-26. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 33: ScreenCraft. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-26. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches